1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fitness equipment, and more particularly to innovative fitness equipment which is a riding trainer.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The riding trainer is a new type of fitness equipment used to simulate horse riding. The activity is a natural physical exercise promoting metabolism and making the individual slimmer and healthier.
The riding trainer is highly recognized by the users since it differs a lot from traditional sports and fitness devices, e.g. treadmills and oval track steppers. Physical exercise and amusement are achieved through swinging on the trainer. The riding trainer can operate simply and conveniently, presenting bright market prospects and potential.
As for currently available riding trainers with financial backing, the internal functional structure is almost the same, apart from specific patterns and configuration modes. As a whole, the structural design of riding trainer is not perfected due to the short time-to-market for the products. Thus, there is room for improvement. So, the objective and direction of this industry is to develop innovative and applicable structures with continuous R&D efforts.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.